Walk Me Down The Middle
by Orwell is watching-xoxo
Summary: Jamie Fleming's worst enemy was her own conscience. It always put her down, especially when it came to relationships. Much to her delight, however, Vince Faraday was soon to challenge said worst enemy. Vinwell.


**A new story? Yeah, blame the bunny that is currently gnawing on my occipital lobe. It's like wearing Vinwell tinted sunglasses! The bunny **_**wants**_** me to see it! **

**Okay, now that I'm done being insane, here's the story. The inspiration came from The Band Perry. The song is the same name as the story. I own nothing. Another taste at canon this time around. **

_**Walk Me Down The Middle**_

Jamie never liked to gloat about her relationships. She felt like it would be just asking for it to be slipped out from under her. Then there was her conscience. That nagging voice in the back of her mind never wanted her to be happy. It always made her second guess _everything._ This was just another reason why she never wanted to gloat about her relationships. Her conscience would just snort in disbelief and make her feel like the relationship would never work out.

When she met Vince Faraday, the torture began early. _Don't even think about it, Jamie. He's married and has a kid, why the hell would he want you? _

The blogger had to keep her feelings in check, especially as the time went on that she and her partner grew closer. A year came and went and Jamie knew that she was in love. She could take whatever her conscience had to say about that, it wasn't like that annoyingly chipper voice was wrong.

As heartbreaking as it was for her, she was well aware of the fact that she could never have the man that she was in love with.

o—o—o

When Vince's name was cleared, Jamie felt like she lost a little part of her heart. A reoccurring nightmare had kept her up for months prior, wherein her partner just _forgot_ all about her after going home to be with his family. She never had one phone call from him, but they had agreed on keeping in touch when that time finally came. So, with that nagging little thought playing in her head, this time in her life was just a bit too tough for her to handle. While she tried not to let it show, Vince could tell that something wasn't right.

Whether it was an act of the Powers That Be or not, the vigilante came home to find that his wife was already engaged to be married. With that being said, he still had come clean about everything, even his partner. Vince, though it pained him to do so, agreed that he'd rather his wife be happy and gave her his blessing with her new relationship. He could still come to visit Trip whenever he wanted, though Dana would get custody of their son when the divorce was finalized.

Jamie couldn't believe it when she heard a knock on her apartment door. (She had to get a new place to stay after she pretty much trashed her previous hideout. Vince still didn't know the whole story behind that…) The brunette hacker thought that her partner had gone home by now, and he was the only one who ever came to her apartment, anyways.

She abandoned her book long enough to go to the door. After stretching onto her tiptoes to look into the peep hole, the blogger swore that her heart had to get a jump start just to keep her alive at that point. It was Vince and he did _not _look good.

Jamie let him inside not even half a second later, wondering what could be wrong with her partner.

"Hi Vince," the blogger replied, more than a little nervously.

"Hey Orwell," Vince greeted as he stepped inside. His hands were now deep inside of his pockets and his blue eyes were intensely staring at the ground.

"Vince," Jamie stepped closer to him, wary of his emotional state. "What's wrong? I thought you were going to see Dana and Trip?"

"I did," he began, clenching and unclenching his fist. "But someone already got to them first," Vince looked up at his partner; unshed tears making his eyes sparkle back at her.

"What do you mean someone's already gotten to them?" She had her suspicions, but she definitely needed concrete proof for this situation.

"Dana's found someone else," the vigilante chuckled quite bitterly, "she's engaged and _happy_."

"Oh, Vince," was all that the brunette could manage. He walked over to his partner and enveloped her in a warm embrace. In that moment, the blogger could tell that her conscience had nothing to say about the situation. For once, she could hold her partner in peace and quiet. Even in a situation like this, she was still happy to do this for the man that was currently sobbing in her arms.

Jamie took the time to put her partner's broken heart back together again. She refrained from doing anything besides giving him a gentle kiss on the cheek. If he did want her, he would have to come to her at his own pace. Vince held onto his partner for dear life most days. He would eventually realize that his partner had been there in his heart the whole time. And that would be the sweetest day in the world for the blogger.

o—o—o

After Jamie finally got her man, she couldn't help but feel proud. She had beaten her conscience after it told her again and again that she would never be with Vince. But on the day that he finally admitted his love for her, the blogger just knew that that annoying little voice in the back of her mind was probably figuratively kicking itself. And it was even more so when he pulled her in for a _very_ lingering kiss after that.

Vince took his girlfriend pretty much everywhere that he went. He wasn't ashamed of her; in fact, he wanted to show her to the world. After almost three years after his _death_, the curly haired blonde could finally be happy and content with the one that he loved.

One of their first functions as a couple was the County Fair. They walked hand-in-hand and didn't really care who all saw them. As far as the brunette was concerned, she was glad to show off the man who she had been waiting on for almost three years. He finally belonged to her, as she finally belonged to him.

As of quite a few months after that, Jamie Fleming was engaged to marry Vince Faraday. The blogger could simply take a trip to the grocery store and the shiny rock on her left hand would get more gawks than she ever thought possible. The Christmas in July festival was just around the corner for Palm City residents and Jamie was feeling just a little nervous. If she was gawked at on a simple trip to the grocery store, who was to say that she wouldn't be gawked at on the day of the festival?

In the end, though, she was ready to face the crowd. Her husband-to-be never let his arm drop from around her waist and that was enough to keep her grounded.

As the two of them made a practice walk down the aisle a few weeks later, Jamie could practically see the pews full of smiling faces. Some women were dabbing their faces to keep mascara from running down their cheeks, which in turn made the bride-to-be snicker to herself. Vince smiled down at her and gently pecked at her lips as he heard her laughter. They were both so sure of the relationship that they had, and the future relationship that they had planned on having as a married couple.

Anytime Vince led Jamie amongst the crowd, whether it was at a County Fair, at a Christmas in July function, or even at their own wedding, the brunette knew that she was finally home. If he wanted to show her off to everyone, that was fine. It shut her conscience up well enough, which was a blessing in and of itself.

**Reviews make the world go round. Oh and, before I forget, those of you Vinwell shippers should check out IronAmerica's story "Marry That Boy Someday" it's Vinwell and it's very nice. IA was kind enough to write it for me, so you all should really check it out! **


End file.
